Returning the Favor
by The Author of Fanfiction
Summary: Just another rainy day for Marinette, except this time, there's an umbrella-less Adrien. Now anyhting could happen! Identity Reveal fic. (Sorry, my summary sucks!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ML fanfiction, so please review! Thanks!**

 ***I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, the characters, or setting. I only own the plot of this fanfiction.***

Once again, it was raining outside. As the bell rang, all the students started dashing outside in hopes of escaping the rain. That is, all of them but three.

"Hurry up, Marinette!" Alya exclaimed impaitently. "If we don't get home soon, the rain will get harder and my phone will get wet!"

"Okay! Okay!" Marinette replied, frantically digging through her locker. "I know I had it somewhere!" Finally, she found a navy blue umbrella in her locker and grabbed it. "Okay! Let's go now!"

As the two friends rushed out, each starting to open their umbrellas, Marinettte stopped. Outide, waiting in the rain for his driver to pick him up, umbrella-less, was Adrien. Alya stopped running when she noticed what her friend was staring at, and grinned. She nudged Marinette towards him and whispered, "Now's your chance!"

Marinette looked horrified. "No way!" She whispered back. "I'll only be able to sutter and look awkward around him. Besides, what if he thinks I'm a creepy stalker?!"

Alya shook her head. "There's no way I'm letting you run away from your crush just when Chloe's not clinging to him!" she retorted. "I'll meet you at your house.

Marinette struggled with her decision. If she did go to him, she could turn herself to a stammering mess. But if she didn't, she would be abandoning her crush just when he needed her...

She took a deep breath. "Okay, here I go," she muttered to herself. Alya looked at her proudly for a moment before dashing off to Marinette's house.

It was freezing. It was cold and wet to say the least. Adrien couldn't imagine a past rainy day that was colder than this day. Except for that one day he met Ladybug. Adrien smiled at the thought. Of course, that day wasn't as dreary as today, because of two certain blue-eyed heroines. Meeting Ladybug, his one and only crush (and hopefully lover) made the stormy day turn to a sunny one. And to add to that, he had turn Marinette from person who despised him to a friend! And all because of one umbrella. Adrien sighed. How he wished he could be holding an umbrella right now. Chat's bad luck must be rubbing on him, from the broken car that the Gorilla had to fix, to the missing umbrella. Suddenly, it stopped raining. Adrien was confused. If it stopped raining on him, why not outside? He looked up and was surprised to see a navy blue umbrella above him.

"Where did that come from?" he muttered, utterly confused. Suddenly, he heard a soft familiar giggle.  
"From here," said the voice behind him. _Ladybug?_ Adrien turned around so quickly she almost fell down if he hadn't caught her. But instead of the heroine, it was Marinette. He helped her regain her balance as she nervously giggled.

"Um...s-s-sorry for surprising you," she apologized, and then mentally cursed herself. _Stop stuttering!_

Adrien shook his head. "No, I should be the one sorry for turning too quickly. I thought you were someone else," he admitted. "But anyways, weren't you suppose to go home?"

Marinette smiled and replied,

"Well, I was going to, but then I saw you waiting here by yourself, so I thought it would be nice if you had some company."

Adrien looked at her in shock. Why would she just stay out in this cold, miserable rain just to keep him company, when she could go home, drink hot chocolate, and relax?

"Thank you Marinette, but why?" he was unable to keep the question silent.

Marinette looked away shyly, looking a bit red despite the blue weather.

"Well.." she hesistated to answer. "I guess it's to return the favor."

"Favor?" he asked confused.

Marinette nodded. "Ever since you gave me your umbrella when you first came, I didn't know how to repay you. Even though I was cold towards you, blamed you for the gum on my chair, and argued with Chloe who was your only friend at the time, you still gave me your umbrella without hesistation or regret. So now, it's my turn."

Adrien was silent for a moment, but then said,

"You know, Marinette, you must be the second heroine here, besides Ladybug. The way you always save a classmate from Chloe's taunts always ."reminded me of Ladybug."

Suddenly, Marinette had a strangly familiar amused grin on her face as she whispered so quietly, Adrien almost didn't catch it,

"You don't even know half of it."

Adrien decided to brush it off, knowing that they weren't words meant for his ears. Instead, he made the biggest mistake of his life. He made a pun.

"You know, Marinette, if Chat Noir was here, you know what he would say?"

"What?" Marinette, who was now looking up at the rainy clouds, absentmindedly asked.

"'Thanks for saving me from this cat-tastrophe right meow, purrincess!'" Adrien snickered.

Marinette groaned. "Seriously Chat? Three puns in a row?" she laughed until she realized what she had just said. Adrien froze.

A large flash of lightning crashed.

"Oops..." Marinette whispered, eyes widening.

"Um... My Lady? Princess?" Adrien slowly asked.

Tikki flew out from Marinette's bag. "I guess it's no use keeping it a secret now," she sighed.

Plagg came out from Adrien's bag. "Of course it was the puns," he rolled his eyes.

Marinette was still in her state of shock.

Adrien, who had finally recovered, grinned sheepishly at her and awkwardly laughed,

"I guess the cat's out of the bag now, huh?"

 **And that's the end of my one-shot! I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Although this was suppose to be completed, I've decided to add three more chapters. Also, thank you so much to everybody who had favorited, followed, or reviewed my fanifc!**

 ***Miraculous Ladybug does not belong to me***

"I guess the cat's out of the bag now, huh?" As soon as Adrien said those words, it snapped Marinette back into reality. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Seriously, Cha-Adrien?" she snapped. "Our identities were suppose to stay a secret, even to each other!"

Adrien looked at her and simply asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Marinette looked to Tikki for reassurance, but found none. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She ran.

She ran and ran, never stopping or pausing to take a breath or escape the rain. She ignored the voices of Tikki crying out the her and especially tried to block out Adrien's voice calling out, "Marinette!"

She kept on running until finally she stopped behind a brick wall near the school and sat down, breathing hard with flows of tears running down her face. Tikki flew next to her and asked concerned,

"Are you okay, Marinette? I know it's a bit of a shock but..." she trailed off when Marinette looked up at her with eyes holding bunched up feelings.

"Was it really allowed, Tikki?" Marinette questioned, with an expression that was unreadable.

"Well..." Tikki hesitated to answer. "For each generation of Ladybugs, I've told them what I told you, but that was more of a harmless rule. You aren't allowed to do it, but every Ladybug does it anyways. It's just like how in school, you're not allowed to talk to friends during class, but everybody still does it."

When Marinette still said nothing, Tikki continued.

"Anyways, even though Adrien still found out that you were Ladybug, it wouldn't be so bad, since he is Chat Noir so everything is okay-"

"Everything is the opposite okay now, Tikki!" Marinette bursted out, the tears flowing out more quicker now. "Now that we know each other's identities, what will happen next?! What if we endanger our friends and family? What if Hawkmoth finds out and uses it as an advantage? What if our teamwork is ruined and awkward? What if Adrien or Chat..." She didn't know what to say.

"What if Chat is disappointed by who you are?" Tikki gently asked. "It doesn't matter who you are, Marinette. On the inside and outside, you are Ladybug, through compassion and creativity."

"Besides, how could I ever be disappointed by my lady?" a voice popped up. Adrien had finally caught up to Marinette and Tikki, with Plagg following behind.

"Adrien?!" Marinette stood up quickly, shocked. Tikki flew towards Plagg and nodded.

"We need to talk for a moment," Tikki said, flying away.

"You owe me a barrel of camembert later," Plagg told Adrien, following Tikki and leaving the awkward zone.

For a moment, they said nothing. Finally, Marinette broke the thin air and bluntly asked,

"Are you disappointed? That the confident, strong, role model Ladybug is only small, awkward Marinette?"

Adrien grabbed her hands and held it. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied geniunely. "Are you disappointed that the flirty, pun making Chat Noir is just the pretty face Adrien?"

Marinette gave a short, rueful laugh. "Adrien, I have no reason to be disappointed. Ever since that rainy day we met, I've had such a long, faithful crush on you. I only ever paid attention to you, and to no other boy," she admitted bitterly.

"Isn't that ironic," Adrien chuckled humorlessly. "On that very same day, I had fallen in love with Ladybug. Now that I know she's you, I'm more in love than ever."

Marinette pulled her hands away a bit forcefully. "No," she said firmly, her voice cracking. "You're not in love with Marinette. You're only in love with Ladybug, a mask, a costume, a fake. I'm not Ladybug." She tried to turn away, but Adrien grabbed her hands again.

"Marinette, _you are_ Ladybug," he replied, kindly. "the only difference is that Ladybug is wearing a mask and you aren't. A mask may cover your identity, but never you heart and spirit. You are Marinette and Ladybug, and you're the one I love."

"Adrien, Chat..." Marinette smiled through her tears. She pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around in a hug, quietly sobbing. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Adrien."

Adrien hugged her back and then gave a crooked grin. "Now, let's start over, shall we?"

Marinette nodded and started. "Okay," she took a deep breath. "Nice to meet you. My name is Marinette and I am secretly a super heroine called Ladybug that struggles but tries to be her best every day." And then, she curtsied.

Adrien winked and greeted back, "Nice to meet you too, M'lady. I am Adrien and I am secretly a super hero called Chat Noir that tries to escape a lonely life by making friends and meeting someone special." He gave a little bow and they both laughed. Suddenly, the sedimental moment was interrupted by Tikki's voice.

"Um, Marinette..." she said slowly in a strained voice as she flew towards her. "I think we may be having a problem here." Marinette turned around and once again froze in shock along with Adrien when they realized who was following Tikki and Plagg in.

"Hey Marinette, I think you have a lot of explaining to do," Alya said quietly, with her hands on her hips, standing next to Nino with narrowed eyes.

 **So once again, thanks for reading and please review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am back again with my third chapter! Sorry for being M.I.A, I was really busy with life lately. Anyways, after this, one more chapter! Thanks to everybody who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my fanfic! You guys have inspired me to do my best for my future career(s)! But anyways, let the chapter begin!**

 _ **BTW, I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the characters or setting. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot of this fanfic.**_

As Alya and Nino stood staring at them like complete strangers, Marinette exchanged looks with Adrien. Then, she sighed.

"Okay, Alya, I know you guys are probably freaking out right now, but we can explain," Marinette said quickly.

"Girl, you better be able to explain!" Alya exclaimed loudly. "Now spill!"

"Not here! Somewhere more private," Adrien shushed her. "No video taping either."

"Now you guys better give a good, full explanation for making us wait!" Nino retorted, growing more impaitent by the moment.

 _A few minutes later, the group head over to Marinette's house, lying to her parents by saying they were working on a project._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes and one long explanation later...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Alya said, pacing around in Marinette's room. "So Chat Noir, who loves making puns, flirts, and is uncontrollable, is actually the obedient, perfect student, young model, and heartthrob of almost every single girl, Adrien."

"Yep," Adrien replied uncomfortably, looking down meekly as Alya gave him a death glare.

"And Ladybug is actually Marinette," Nino finished. "I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I," Alya agreed, looking at Marinette, hurt and angry. "Why didn't you tell me Marinette? I could have helped you. I wouldn't have told anyone anything!"

Marinette looked down. "I'm sorry, Alya," she said quietly. "But I couldn't risk putting you in danger by knowing my identity."

Alya gave a long sigh, but didn't give any more objections. Finally, to break the silence, Nino bursted out,

"But seriously dude, how could you guys keep your secret without letting it spill?"

Adrien gave a sheepish chuckle. "Dunno. Experience, I guess?"

"You guys aren't disappointed, are you?" Marinette asked quietly.

Nino and Alya looked confused. "Disappointed? Why?" Nino questioned her.

"Because Paris' great heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, are just us," Adrien answered.

For a moment, there was silence. Then, Alya screeched out,

"JUST YOU GUYS?! Are you guys insane?! Our greatest heroes are our best friends! Our best friends are risking their lives to save our home! How can we be disappointed about that?!"

"I know!" Nino agreed. "That is so amazingly awesome!"

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other with relief. That is, until Alya gave them a sly look and said,

"But anyways, while Nino and I were following you, we just happened to hear something close to a confession. Does that make it official for the world?"

Both turned to a deep shade of pink.

"Dude, that would be so cool!" Nino exclaimed. "Me and Alya have been shipping you two love birds, like forever!"

"Er...um..uh...um, Maybe?" Adrien stammered.

"Um-you see-uh... Not now, but maybe in the future?" Marinette stuttered.

Nino and Alya shared a look. The word "Maybe" had no meaning to it. There was no doubt that they were going to become an official couple.

"Well, once you guys decide to share it with the world, make sure to tell us first so we can help spread the word to everyone else!" Nino joked.

"I can't wait to see Chloe's expression when she hears it!" Alya agreed with an evil glint in her eyes. The (future) couple gulped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _One Week Later...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Adrien and Marinette were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Don't worry! we'll tell the class for you!" Alya and Nino had reassured them.

"Thanks Alya, but please don't be so blunt about it," Marinette had pleaded.

Which brings them to the present, where Marinette and Adrien sat stiffly in their seats, hoping for a more calm reaction about their relationship, during their free period. Suddenly, Alya and Nino appeared at the doorway. Marinette and Adrien exchanged looks.

"Hey, Marinette!" Alya called over to her loudly so the whole class could hear. "Can I take a picture of you and Adrien as a couple for the yearbook?"

Everybody froze. Chloe's jaw dropped. Then, she gave a cruel laugh.

"Oh, you must be joking!" she snickered. "There's no way my Adrikens would ever date a trash like Marinette!"

Meanwhile, Marinette was mortified. "Alya!" she squeaked. "Why on Earth did you do that?!"

"Couldn't you have done it in a more, calmer way?" Adrien exclaimed, turning red. Before Alya and Nino could reply, Mylene squealed.

"So it's true?!" she clapped her hands. "Congratulations!" The rest of the class repeated it as the new couple smiled awkardly at each other and Nino and Alya smirked at each other.

 _Job well done._

 **One more chapter AKA the epilogue! Please R &R!**


	4. Epilogue

***Hey readers! So sorry for the delay; alot has been going on! Anyways, to cut to the chase, I'll talk at the ending author's note, so here is the final epilogue for my Miraculous fanfic! Please R &R!***

 ***Also, I don't and will never own Miraculous Ladybug***

 ***BTW, sorry if this chapter's a little sloppy. I tried to update it ASAP.**

To say that Marinette was excited was an understatement. She was beyond excited, she was estatic and overjoyed. After all, today Alya was going to get married after years of dating. Perhaps Marinette was even more excited than the bride herself when Nino put the ring on his girlfriend. Adrien had a similar reaction.

For the wedding, the couple had decided to make it underneath the Effiel Tower, the same place where he proposed. After the wedding, the surrounding area will become a dance floor. And of course, Alya and Nino's wedding attire had been designed by Marinette herself, while Adrien had taken care of all the financial business.

Now, Marinette was in Alya's dressing room, helping her dress up and calm down.

"Relax, Alya," she tried to reassure the bride. "You look absolutely stunning. Nino is going to fall hhead over heels for you!"

"I really hope so, Marinette," she replied, her voice cracking. "God, after all these years of dating and thinking about our future together, now, I'm starting to feel a bit unsteady about my choice."

"Listen," the designer started her lecture sternly. "Of all people that should be perfectly fine on their wedding, you really shouldn't be worrying. Ever since high school, you've always been the one carefully observing everyone's love life, yet you've never gave a single thought about your own. Nino loves you, and you love him, you guys are in Chinese term, 'Soul Mates,' and marrying him will be the best choice you can ever make. Got it?"

Alya took a deep breath. "Got it. Thanks, girl. You are definitely my savior."

Marinette giggled. "I'm just returning the favor after all those years you've at least attempted in helping me to stop stuttering over Adrien."

They both laughed, and finally, Alya looked in the mirror and gasped.

"Oh my god, Mari, this is the most stunning, gorgeous dress I've ever seen. It is absolutely beautiful!"

Marinette shrugged modestly. "Nah, it's the model that makes the dress glow."

The dress, made from the best fabric Marinette could find, was a light purple-ish lavender, instead of the traditional white color. It was decorated with glowing butterflies that seem to be fluttering whenever she moved. The dress could be described exactly as Alya; bold, sharp, and shining. Her ombre hair was put into a neat braid and then coiled into a bun, with a butterfly pin to secure it in place. On her head was a silver headband, attached with a long wedding veil covering her hazelnut eyes, now not hiding behind her glasses. Her black heels seemed to be smiling as she danced around in them.

"Thank you so much, Marinette!" Alya exclaimed tearfully. "This will most definitely be the most gorgeous thing I will ever wear!"

Marinette laughed and then gently pushed her towards the door.

"Come on now, Alya. Your prince Charming is waiting for you," she teased.

Once they got out, they met Adrien at a horse carriage outside. He stepped off the carriage and gave a mock bow.

"Let's go, Cinderella," he joked. "Your prince will be waiting for you at the ball." He first helped Alya up the carriage and then gave Marinette his hand.

"You too, M'lady," he gave another dramatic bow. Marinette giggled.

"Thank you, _chaton._ " Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alya whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of them. Leave it to Alya to always bring her phone with her, even on her wedding day.

As soon as they arrived at the front of the Effiel Tower, Alya's father took her arm. He walked her down underneath the Effiel Tower, where Nino was waiting. His eyes filled with tears after a glimpse at her. The wedding ceremony went by without any problems. Marinette's eyes scanned all the guests. She saw Alix and Kim sitting next to each other, not bickering as usual, but watching intently. Max was there as well, now looking exactly like a college professor would. Rose and Juleka were chatting happily with each other; they both became a beautiful young woman in their own way. Mylene and Ivan were holding hands lovingly as Sabrina took pictures of the wedding. To her surprise, Chloe and Nathenael were having a peaceful conversation, unlike the ones they had years ago. Chloe had turned into a more dignified, modest young lady. She had quieted down and as she grew up, realized the many mistakes she had made in high school. And after many apologies and tears, Chloe got invited to Alya's wedding, as well as everyone else in her high school class.

Finally, it was time for what all the girls were waiting for: the couple's first dance. They twirled and spun underneath the Effiel Tower, gazing into each other's eyes. Once their first song together was over, Alya held up her bouquet. Many girls cheered, hoping that they would catch it. With twinkling eyes, she threw it over to Marinette, who was happily chatting with Adrien about old memories. The bouquet landed onto her lap, almost perfectly. When the girl finally realized what happened, she turned a shade of red and silently screamed. Adrien gave a mischevious chuckle.

"Looks like you're the next to marry, M'lady," he teased, with a mysterious air in his voice. He gave a long glance at Alya, who quietly gave a nod. Alya gave a look toward her new husband, and he quickly gave a whisper to the musicans. They started playing some music, and one by one, the males and females paired up onto the dance floor. Adrien stood up.

"M'lady, how about we take a little swing up the Effiel Tower?" he suggested.

Marinette, who had been silently tapping her foot to the beat of the music while watching the dance, jumped at the sound of his voice.

"As much as I would love to, Chaton, I don't think we should do it during Alya and Nino's wedding right now. It might be a bit distracting for them," she confessed.

"Don't worry Princess. Alya already gave he approval." He looked over at Alya who sent over a thumbs up. Marinette glanced over at her, but slowly eating the idea.

"Well, in that case, let's go transform!" She quietly exited the dance floor with Adrien at hand.

"Tikki, spots on!"  
"Plagg, claws out!"

"Now, shall we, Bugaboo?" He look her hand and kissed it. She smiled warmly. "Let's go."

Ladybug took out her yoyo to swing herslef up to the top of the Effiel Tower while Chat Noir got out his baton to extend it and lift him up. Once they reached the top, they settled down and got a seat.

"Wasn't their wedding the best?" Ladybug sighed dreamily. She looked up at the sky.

"Definitely," Chat agreed. "They had a reallly nice wedding."

Ladybug laughed. "It was almost ages ago when I still remember Alya insisting that Nino was just 'a brother' to her!"

"Oh, I remember that," Chat said, frowning. "That was the time I tried to set Nino up with you."

"Do you still regret doing that now?" Chat's ears perked up at the question. He had already known his answer.

"I will never reggret doing that."

Ladybug gave a side glance over at him. "And why's that?"

He took a deep breath. "If I had never helped Nino ask you on a date, then he would still probably have a crush on you. Then, without my help, he would have asked you out in a different way, which could lead you to falling for him. If I hadn't given him that horrible date idea, then I would have lived a life of regrets."

Ladybug looked at him curiously. "Regrets like what?"

He gave her a loving smile. "I would regret not being with the one woman I love. I would regret not being able to see her smile because of me. I would regret not being able to get her love as I continue giving her mines. And I would definitely regret not being able to say 'I love you' to her."

Ladybug's eyes glittered with love and pure joy.

"And I would have one more regret."

"And what would that be?"

"I would regret not being able to do this right now."

As ladybug's head slowly turned towards Chat Noir, she suddenly noticed that he had gotten down on one knee and held out a small box. So small that nothing would be able to fit inside. Nothing, she thought, that is nothing except...

Chat Noir opened the box, revealing a ring. Ladybug's eyes filled up with tears as her heart beat loudly and quickly.

And as he looked up to her, eyes that would always look at her with such love, passion, and joy, he said,

"My lady, Marinette, throughout all the years we've been together, I have never regretted a single moment with you. Fighting crime beside you have made a diffult and heavy task more enjoyable as I am able to see your beautiful smile. I had never had any trouble loving both sides of you, with and without your mask. I can never imagine my life without you next to my side and smiling. So please, Marinette, Will you please marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

Through Marinette's eyes, it was as if color had bursted to life. Everything seemed to glow as the tears start falling down her cheeks; yet she was smiling. There was only one answer she could think of...

"Yes!"

 ***And finally, after four pretty long chapters, this is the end. Thank you so much to all my readers, followers, and favorites! I would have never gotten this far without you all! Now, before this story offically ends, I have a little author's note, totally unrelated to the story, that some people would like to read. Right now, if you have no feelings of depression, or don't want to have sad feelings right now, you can leave the story at this and if you have time, check out my other stories. For those who do want to read this part, it may contain some self-hate and depression, so just warning you all. This is something that I've been going through, so I want people that are struggling like me to listen.**

 **So, I've never been really a social person. I always got nervous talking to people or doing school presentations. But I didn't really have problems fitting in or making friends in elementary school. It was when I transfer over to a different, higher class middle school that I started feeling like a misit. In sixth grade, I didn't felt smart anymore. I failed over and over again. But the worst part wasn't failing; it was not having someone I trust to talk to. I felt as though I was all alone in the world, and nobody even tried to help. When I got to seventh grade though, I started getting used to being alone. Nobody bullied me, nor did they try to even talk to me. I forced myself to believe that I was happy. I made myself believe that even if I was invisible in school, I wasn't at home. So I was pretty happy when school ended. Until, I started to realize something. My siblings started taking me out of their conversations, my mom was really angry at me for not being responsible and helping with chores although I was the youngest and she stopped talking to me unless she needed to. My dad had always neglected me from the start. I had begun to think that my existance was fading, that I didn't matter. Every night, I cried, feeling worthless, feeling lonely and invisible. I knew that sometimes, when I cry and one of my family members ask if I'm crying, I can say that I just had allergies and they would believe me. I fely so horrible because nobody knew that I was lying; nobody cared about how broken I felt on the inside. Sometimes, I felt like I was wearing a mask, one that everybody saw and nobody tried to look through. Whenever I saw a sharp object, I would always imagine it in my hands and through me. The thought scared me; I didn't want to die yet, even through my inside misery. But I thought of running away. I knew that if I ran away, nobody would notice until at least two hours later. I could always call home and lie about a late bus. But I refused to do it.**

 **Okay, so right now, I'm getting pretty deep into my life story, and you guys might be thinking I'm overreacting. But whatever the case, whether you have a similar struggle or not, you have to remember: You are not alone. If you think that no one cares, it's not true. People care about you, whether they have a hard time showing it or not. One of my mistakes was not talking to anybody about my problems and letting it sit inside of me. Nobody is worthless; losing you would mean losing a really special person in this world. Life is full of problems; but there is always a solution. Everything will get better. You are never unnoiticed, many people see that unique spark inside of you glow. Believe that you can stay strong. And always remember that you are never alone.**

 **So, that's all I have to say now. Sorry if it's a bit long and boring. But I promise, if any of you readers need someone to talk to and you can't find anybody, you can alway PM me here, I will gladly listen. Thank you for your suport!**

 **~The Author of Fanfiction :)**


End file.
